Blake Jenner
Blake Alexander Jenner (born August 27, 1992) is an American singer and actor who is the incumbent winner of the second season of The Glee Project and portrays the role of Ryder Lynn on Glee. He was signed for only 7 episodes, but similar to Samuel Larsen (Joe), Damian McGinty (Rory) and Alex Newell (Unique), his contracted has been extended. About and Personal Life The youngest of four brothers, Jenner was interested in music and film growing up. He began playing drums, writing short stories and acting them out at school starting when he was nine years old. While performing in plays throughout middle school, he also appeared in television commercials. Throughout his youth, Jenner took acting and improvisation classes, heavily participating in Impromedy, an improv and sketch comedy group based in his hometown of Florida. Eager to pursue a career in acting, Blake moved to Los Angeles after graduating a year early in the summer of 2010. Upon arriving in LA, he worked as a waiter, a clothing store associate, and appeared in films like Wurlitzer, The Truth In Being Right and horror movie Cousin Sarah. He made a guest appearance on ABC family's sitcom Melissa & Joey as jock Miller Collins. Though he has received some rejection he continued to forge ahead because of the love he had for his craft. Soon after in 2012, Jenner was discovered through industry channels to audition for The Glee Project, ''a music-based television reality show. After besting thirteen contestants and winning the second season, he has since appears on ''Glee ''as his character, Ryder Lynn. Blake is dating and has been reportedly engaged to his ''Glee ''co-star Melissa Benoist since July 2013.Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist Engaged: Glee Costars Set to Tie the Knot July 2013. Filmography Film Television Trivia *He plays the drums and the guitar. *He cited Jim Carrey as his inspiration for acting after watching his performance in ''Dumb and Dumber. *Appeared in commercials for Best Buy and KFC. *He is athletic and noted his favorite sports are basketball and football. In high school, he participated in wrestling and football. *The Miami Dolphins are his favorite football team. *Height is "a little under 6'1"." *Confessed Captain Underpants is his favorite book series. *At 16, he decided that he would go to Los Angeles, graduated from high school early, moved there on his own, and has, with no help, worked three jobs. Glee Project Judge Robert Ulrich on 'Terrifying' Challenges and Winner Blake Jenner as…Blaine? September 2012. *Enjoys watching The Office and Arrested Development, which are two of his favorite shows. *In his blog, he stated that poetry helps get his feelings out in the world easier. By the end of eighth grade, he won a state-level critic’s choice award in the monologue category. *His celebrity crushes are Jessica Biel and Scarlett Johansson. *He always wanted to go to Australia. *Known for being musically inclined, yet has never had a musical lesson taught by a professional, even in a school lesson. *On stage during the Glee Project season finale, Blake Jenner “summoned the power of Thor.” That’s how he explains the impossibly high jump he pulled off seconds after being declared winner. *His favorite color is blue. *Blake struggled getting casted in films in his first year in LA, claiming he has been said "no" to many times. He struggled financially, eating ramen and Chef Boyardee straight for months at a time, skipping meals to save money. *Alongside Jacob Artist, Blake Jenner appeared on the ABC Family sitcom, Melissa and Joey and they both flirted with Lennox Scanlon. *(From Fearlessness Blog) He is deathly afraid of snakes. When he was younger, he was 'creeped' out by mushrooms; his brothers used this knowledge and scared him with it. *He has a wide range of favorite artists, including Michael Jackson. His favorite genre is rock. *He played Creon in his high school’s production of Oedipus Rex. *If he had to choose one person from the cast to duet with on Glee it would be Darren Criss. *On the Glee Project, he was closest to Michael, Nellie and Abraham. His favorite song to perform on the competition was Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You by Foreigner. *Monkeys and dogs are his favorite animals. *He can't live without music, movies, his family and his car. *Started to love acting in fourth grade, he’d write little short stories as part of his morning journal in class and then act them out. He said he’d make people laugh and it was worth it. *In his freetime, he likes running. *His favorite character on Glee is Finn. *In an interview for KingMac.com he said that the hardest elimination for him was Nellie. *Did his senior coursework through Florida Virtual School. *He was in a relationship with Maria Correa, whom was his highschool sweetheart. They dated for 3 years and lived together in LA. *Blake owns a teacup Maltipoo named Milli. *His drama coaches from back home, Ozzy Quintana and Ray Bode, praise him often and said that he was not afraid to take risks and put himself out there in order to become sucessful. Jenner would often ask for criticism of his performance, maintaining contact with both mentors. *Has three older brothers named Mike, Derrick and Richard. *He has a homosexual brother, Ricky, whom he would watch Glee with back home. *One of his odd jobs besides waitressing: a parrot salesman. *In the Glee Project, he went the longest without getting any negative feedback (5 episodes). *His favorite candy are Twizzlers. *Claimed he was bitten by the acting bug when he was in fourth grade. *While working at a drive thru, he would practice his accents and even do impersonations, one of which was the voice of an old guy. *He says during Season 1, he was rooting for Damian and Cameron. *He is Caucasian, White and Spanish. His mother is from Cuba. *Has an obsession for gummy candies. *His go-to song is Drops of Jupiter by Train. *He, alongside Alex Newell, are the only Glee Project alumni to be upgraded from recurring to regular cast status. He is the only Glee Project winner to become a regular Glee cast member. *Blake would tell his parents as early as middle school that he did not want to go to college and wanted to go after his dreams. They thought he was going through a phase, but it wasn't. *His favorite superheroes are The Flash and Spiderman. *Before acting, he once performed skits at the Roxy Theatre. *Growing up, he joined Valeria's drama program and fell in love with Improv. He said the experience helped him throughout the Glee Project competition, where they had to act without a script. *He has also worked with Groundlings, a comedy troupe in Los Angeles. *He dated his co-star, Melissa, which he confirmed in May 2013 during an ET Canada chat, and they are reportedly engaged since July 2013. *Number 63 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012. * His birthday, August 27, is before Samuel's (28th) and Lea's (29th). Videos Gallery bj1.jpg bj2.jpg bj3.jpg bj4.jpg bj5.jpg bj6.jpg bj7.jpg bj8.jpg bj9.jpg bj10.jpg bj11.jpg bj12.jpg bj13.jpg bj14.jpg bj15.jpg bj16.jpg jakeblenner.png jakeblenner2.png GleeCastSAG.png HBSAG.jpg ABHVSAG.jpg BHSVSAG.jpg BlakeHenesssa.jpg ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo1_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo2_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo3_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo4_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers Blake (1).jpg Blake (2).jpg Blake (3).jpg Blake (4).jpg Blake (5).jpg Blake (6).jpg Blake (7).jpg Blake (8).jpg Blake Jenner 1.gif tumblr_mk70x3wTb41rvtsnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk70mctA1A1rvtsnxo1_500.jpg Blake7.jpg Blake6.jpg Blake5.jpg Blake4.jpg Blake3.jpg Blake2.jpg Blake1.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png 15045 680492798632831 779632453 n.jpg Blake and Melissa.jpg 778e7da8fd5111e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg bda9ce62fd4911e29deb22000a1f9355_7.jpg tumblr_mr0x2nAzqm1s0gy4po1_500.png tumblr_mr1hhoKiTw1s8ai35o1_500.jpg tumblr_mr25esRgrk1st0h2uo1_500.jpg jdjdj.gif jenner-s-s-s.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Jennoist TCA.jpg Blake_2013_TeemCAs.jpg Melissa_and_Blake_2013_TCAs.jpg Bliss.png References External links * * *Blake's website Category:Actors Category:The Glee Project Winners Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Guest Stars